


Blueberry Birthday

by AuspexOfIlia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom is a Dork, Gen, Happy birthday Chrom!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuspexOfIlia/pseuds/AuspexOfIlia
Summary: Lissa is bad at hiding surprise parties, but Chrom won't ever tell her that.
Kudos: 7





	Blueberry Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day because I was working on the fairy tale AUs so I forgot to do something sooner. Anyways, happy birthday blueberry prince!  
> P.s. I wanted to include some joke about the similarity between him and Sigurd, so have a random headcanon that Sigurd and Chrom dressed up as each other for Halloween one year and no one could tell. Maybe Deirdre and Sumia, Ethlyn and Lissa, and Arvis and Robin switched too.

Chrom couldn't see a thing with his blindfold on, but he knew exactly where he was going. Barging into his room as soon as he woke up and commanding him to cover his eyes was probably the least subtle way Lissa could have hid a surprise party. She hadn't even tried to hide the preparations for it, constantly leaving notes to herself on the table in their shared sitting room. Was there even a point in the blindfold or was it just for theatrics?

"C'mon, we're almost there!" Said Lissa, yanking on his arm. For such a small girl, she sure had muscle. Not as much as someone like Effie, Rinkah, or Titania, but still a good amount. 

"Alright Lissa, no need to tear my other sleeve off." 

Chrom bumped into Lissa as she stopped mid-trot. “Ok,” Lissa said. “Once you hear me open these doors, take the blindfold off.”   
The prince heard her giggle as the door creaked open. In response, he undid the knot at the back of his head and slipped the blindfold off. 

In front of him stood a massive gathering of heroes. Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna stood in the center, with plenty of other heroes he recognized around them. The Shepherds, their children, the heroes of Elibe, Jugdral, Magvel, Tellius, even Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandpa Marth and the heroes from his time were there. To top it off, behind all of them was the biggest cake Chrom had ever seen. If someone hollowed it out, it could practically be someone’s house.

"Happy birthday!" Cheered the crowd. Henry popped out from behind the crowd and fired off a party popper. Instead of releasing confetti, a small skull shaped haze of miasma puffed out. Those standing around the white haired mage squeaked. Maribelle swat her parasol around in an attempt to diffuse the haze, but instead knocked Yarne clear out.

"Thank you all," Chrom said. He attempted to walk over to a now-unconscious Yarne, but Lissa grabbed his arm. "Here, come with me! We have a special seat for you!" 

As the siblings passed through the crowd, heroes cleared the way and wished him a happy birthday. Eventually the two made it to the end of the corridor, where a chair sat upon a platform. Blue velvet blankets lay draped over the chair. Fancy blue and gold pillows cushioned the seat. Piles of gifts sat around, as well as two bunches of balloons on each side. Chrom recognized this setup as something Emmeryn did for his and Lissa's birthdays when they were children. 

The prince laughed. "Did you all take one of Queen Henrietta's fancy chairs from her suite to make this?"

Lissa pushed Chrom up the stairs. "She said she thought the idea was cute, and as long as we didn't do anything permanent, we could borrow it. Oh, and that she’s going to do this for her grandkids.”

Beaming, Chrom sat down on the makeshift throne. From up so high he could see a good amount of the guests, but with so many people, it was hard to make out who was who. Some stood out better than others, like the Bird Laguz with their wings, but anyone who didn’t have extra body parts blended in with the crowd. Either that or they were blocked by the cake. Oh, Cake… 

Chrom’s stomach growled. “So, what flavor is that cake anyways?”   
“Orange, Vanilla, Rhubarb, and Blueberry!” Lissa said. “We couldn’t decide what flavor to do, so we just made one layer of each. Which one do you want?”

A hearty laugh escaped Chrom’s throat. “Anything but Rhubarb.”


End file.
